Uncanny Resemblances
by Queen-Kay
Summary: The Spirit Detectives have something scarier to worry about than demons, its their own Children. Especially Yusuke, his daughter is too much like himself, and its scary! Follow their children on what could be their first mission as spirit detectives! RR!
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! Let me first just do the usual disclaimer...  
  
ahem I do not own the Yu Yu Hakusho names, or the rights. As for the new characters and storyline, I own and technically have the rights to them! Thank you very much!!  
  
Uncanny Resemblances  
  
Prologue  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Genkai sat under a large tree in the middle school courtyard, it was a hot summer day and any shade or breeze was welcome.   
  
"I wonder if P.E. is over yet?" She asked herself, rummaging through her backpack to find her watch. "Aha! Three-thirty, which means...3...2...1...," The school dismissal bell rang loudly out into the quiet courtyard.  
  
Genkai tossed her notebook into the air in small celebration and pointed her forefinger at it, when-  
  
"Holy crap! Where did that light come from!?" She asked aloud, though no one heard her, no one noticed the blue streak of light that had just burned a perfectly round hole right through the middle of her notebook. She stepped toward the place where it had landed.   
  
Maybe it was just her eyes playing tricks. She took another step. She was just seeing things, and when She got close enough to the notebook it would be perfectly ok, and intact...Nope!  
  
The notebook was laying cover up on the ground, and had a round hole right through the middle! It looked like someone had used a circle cookie cutter, cut out the middle and burned the edges.  
  
"Hey Genkai!" Suoh said, waving frantically as he ran across the grass towards Genkai.  
  
Genkai turned her head slightly and saw the tall red-head making his way to her, occasionally tripping over his own feet.   
  
She turned away, quickly scooped up her notebook and shoved it into her backpack. How could She get away from him? Could She just run and maybe get lost in the crowd? No, the large group of students was thinning out. She would have to put up with him until they parted for home.  
  
"Hey, Genkai! Wait up!" Suoh yelled, even though he was only a few steps away.   
  
"Oh! Suoh, I didn't see you there!" Genkai lied.  
  
"Man, you totally missed me in Gym! I fought Toshima, and took him out in only three punches!"  
  
"Sorry, I missed it, I was busy cutting Gym," Genkai said sarcastically, "Toshima? Isn't that the really short and skinny guy in your gym class? The one who can't defend himself?" She said.  
  
Suoh was flustered, he didn't think that she'd noticed that he was the worst student in his Gym class. Suoh's ego shrunk a little, and was silent the rest of the way home. Genkai smirked, for once, She wouldn't have to listen to the idiot's bragging.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Okay this is just a start, Chapter 1 will be up ASAP!  
  
(Note: Genkai isn't the real Genkai, you will learn more about her, and the same for Suoh!) PEACE! And P.L.E.A.S.E. Review!! Thanks!


	2. I Think I Shot it

Hello again everyone! Let me first just do the usual disclaimer...  
  
ahem I do not own the Yu Yu Hakusho names, or the rights. As for the new characters and storyline, I own and technically have the rights to them! Thank you very much!!  
  
Uncanny Resemblances  
  
Chapter 1: I Think I Shot it  
  
Yusuke quietly shut the front door, and quickly walked over to the small black car parked in the driveway, and shining in the sun.  
  
"Hey Dad?"  
  
Yusuke jumped in surprise, "Oh, uh Genkai!"  
  
"Dad, can I-" Genkai was interrupted by loud yelling coming from the house.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi!" Keiko's voice screamed, muffled by the house's walls, but still heard.  
  
"Careful when you go inside, I think your Mom is angry about something," Yusuke said nervously.  
  
"But Dad I need to ask you something!" Genkai said before Yusuke could duck inside the car.  
  
"Ok Genkai," Yusuke looked over at the door, as though a bunch of demons could come through it at any minute. "Get in before your Mom comes out!" Yusuke said, getting in and starting the engine.  
  
Genkai jumped in quickly and shut the door. The car pulled out of the driveway, as she was putting on her seat belt.  
  
"So, what are you trying to get out of this time?" Genkai asked.  
  
"Your Mom was trying to make me clean the living room again," Yusuke replied.  
  
Genkai laughed, she remembered the last time Keiko had tried to get Yusuke to clean the living room. Keiko kept scolding Yusuke for not correctly arranging the couch cushions after vacuuming under them, and for many other miscellaneous details that he had not done correctly.  
  
"So, what did you want to ask me any way Genkai?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Genkai suddenly remembered and searched for the damaged notebook she had hoped would stand for proof and pulled it out, "You weren't playing with that lighter again were you?" Yusuke asked looking sideways at the notebook, while trying to keep his eyes on the road.   
  
"No, I think I shot it."  
  
"What do you mean you think you shot it?!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Dad pay attention to where you're driving!" Genkai said, cringing because in Yusuke's surprise he'd almost lost control of the wheel, causing the car to swerve.   
  
"I swear, Genkai Urameshi, that if you have been using guns, you will be in so much trouble!" Yusuke yelled again. His hands on the steering wheel were starting to turn white.  
  
"Dad, pull the car over, so I can explain without having to worry about you getting us killed!" Genkai tried to sound calm but she was almost yelling at the same time.  
  
Yusuke pulled the car over, but he kept looking straight, "fine Genkai explain," he sighed.  
  
"Okay listen, I wasn't using guns or anything like that. I was at school sitting under the tree in the courtyard, and when the bell rang, I was-," how could she say what happened without it sounding weird? "I jumped up and my notebook fell out of my lap, and I tried to catch it but when I reached for it, a blue light came outta my finger and went through my notebook," Genkai finished and looked over at Yusuke.  
  
A look of realization washed over his face. How did Genkai get his spirit powers? How was she able to use them without knowing how? "Uh, Genkai, are you sure your eyes weren't playing tricks on you?" he asked, trying to cover up the fact that he understood what the blue light was.  
  
Genkai rolled her eyes, "hello! I think a hole right through the middle of my notebook would assure that I wasn't just seeing things!" Genkai was waving the notebook around, how could people pass a perfectly round circle with burnt edges off as nothing? Her Dad knew what it was, she saw it on his face! Genkai opened her mouth to tell him her suspicions but was unable to talk before a phone rang.  
  
Genkai pulled her cell phone out of her bag and pushed 'talk' "Hello? Oh, hi Mom. Where is Dad?" Genkai smiled, she could use this, "um, Mom could you hold on for a second?" Genkai asked and covered the receiver.  
  
"You know something" Genkai said.  
  
"Uh, no I don't!" Yusuke said quickly, trying to hide the fact that he was scared that Genkai would tell Keiko that he was trying to get out of having to clean.   
  
"You do to, and you'll tell me if I don't tell Mom where you are," Genkai said glaring at Yusuke.  
  
"Hey, th-thats blackmail!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Yeah, but it works!" Genkai said smiling. Yusuke could almost swear that he'd seen someone smile like that before, it was the most frightening, poisonous smile he'd ever seen. "Do we have a deal," Genkai asked.  
  
"Fine!" Yusuke said with a groan.   
  
Genkai uncovered the receiver and put the phone back up to her ear, "Sorry Mom he's not with me, he dropped me off at Suoh's a little while ago to study, have you tried his cell? Its not on? Too bad, I will let him know that you are looking for him when he comes to pick me up. Okay Mommy, I will see you later, bye-bye!" Genkai ended the call and threw her cell phone back into her bag.  
  
"You're evil, you know that?" Yusuke said with a glare.  
  
"I learned a lot of it from you, Dad," Genkai said, with a fake innocent smile. "Now, hurry up and tell me!" she whined.  
  
"Okay," Yusuke sighed. Who knew his own daughter could get to be as bad as he was when he was her age?   
  
Yusuke explained everything to Genkai, as quickly as he could, but still choosing his words carefully, he didn't want her to do anything stupid, but still didn't want to scare her. When he finished Genkai had a cynical look on her face.   
  
"You expect me to believe that?" Genkai asked finally.  
  
"Yes, because its true" Yusuke replied, "I don't care if you believe me or not, because you asked for an explanation and I gave you one."  
  
Genkai opened her mouth to begin to argue but, once again was stopped by her cell phone, she grabbed it out of her bag, pushed 'talk' and answered, "Suoh? How the heck did you get my cell phone number!? He is? Ok, we'll stop by then. Ok, later" Genkai ended that call and turned to Yusuke, "Suoh says his Dad is freaking out about something, and wants you to drop by their house."  
  
"Okay," Yusuke said, as he turned the car around and began driving back towards the neighborhoods, "wonder what's got him all worked up."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, That was the first Chapter! I hope you liked it! Well I hope now that you understand that Genkai is in fact, Keiko and Yusuke Urameshi's daughter, and you will soon find out who Suoh's parents are!  
  
Please RR Suggestions are always welcome and I would love to hear your opinions! Thanks so Much! 


	3. Some Guy

Hello once again everyone! Let me first just do the usual disclaimer...  
  
ahem I do not own the Yu Yu Hakusho names, or the rights. As for the new characters and storyline, I own and technically have the rights to them! Thank you very much!!  
  
Uncanny Resemblances  
  
Chapter 2: Some Guy  
  
Suoh and Genkai sat on the couch while Yusuke and Suoh's parents; Yukina Kuwabara, and Kazuma Kuwabara, were in the kitchen talking.   
  
"What happened?" Genkai asked Suoh after a long silence.  
  
"I dunno, some guy came by and gave my Dad a letter and then left, Dad started to really freak out after he read the note though," Suoh said.  
  
"What did the guy look like?"   
  
Suoh walked over to a bookshelf on the other side of the room and chose a picture frame hidden by a lot of family and baby pictures, "it was him," he said showing Genkai the picture and pointing to a short guy with spiked black hair and a white bandana across his forehead, standing next to Suoh's Dad, compared to the other people in the photo, the guy was the shortest of all of them.   
  
"So, he was a friend of your Dad's?" Genkai asked.  
  
"He knew your Dad too," Suoh said, handing the picture to Genkai so that she could see it better.  
  
Yusuke looked so young in the picture and yet no different from what he looked like now. He was standing in the center of the group; next to him was Keiko; behind her stood Suoh's aunt, Shizuru; and next to Keiko stood Suoh's Mom; behind Keiko, was a girl with blue hair; and on the other side of Yusuke stood, the short guy with dark spiked hair; behind him was Suoh's Dad; and next to them, was another man a little taller than Yusuke, with long red hair; at the very end was a man almost the same height as Yusuke with brown hair and a pacifier in his mouth. They all looked different all standing together, but looked happy all the same. Behind them was a bunch of ruins and crumbled rock.   
  
"Where was this picture taken?" Genkai asked.  
  
"Dad says that they were at the Dark Tournament on Hanging Neck Island, wherever that is," Suoh replied, sitting back down on the couch next to Genkai.   
  
"Hmm, has your Dad ever mention the Dark Tournament or that Island before?" Genkai asked.  
  
Suoh didn't get a chance to answer.  
  
"Genkai," Yusuke said walking into the living room.  
  
"Yeah Dad?"  
  
"Come on, we gotta get home," Yusuke replied.  
  
"Yusuke, are you gonna come?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke.  
  
"Uhh, Genkai, why don't you go wait in the car, I'll be out in a sec."  
  
"Can I start the car?" Genkai said jumping up from the couch.  
  
"Sure," Yusuke answered, handing Genkai the keys.  
  
Kuwabara pushed Suoh towards the door.  
  
"Umm, I guess I will walk you outside," Suoh said, after being pushed again by his father.  
  
Suoh followed Genkai outside and towards Yusuke's car.  
  
"I wonder what's going on," Suoh said, "they're acting weird."  
  
Genkai nodded her head in agreement, "hey if you find anything out, give me a call ok?" she asked suddenly remembering what had happened that afternoon, and Yusuke's weird explanation.   
  
"Okay, will you do the same?" Suoh asked.  
  
"Duh," was Genkai's answer, "if both our parents are involved then, whatever happens, we might end up having to rely on each other."  
  
"You think something is going to happen?" Suoh asked eagerly.  
  
"You never know!" Genkai said before opening the car door on the driver's side and leaning in to find and place the key in the ignition.   
  
"Well, I will see you later I guess," Suoh said, noticing Yusuke leaving the house.  
  
Genkai started the car, "Okay, later!" she said.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that was the second chapter! Oooh I wonder who those people in the picture were, and what was up with that strange short guy and that letter?

I hope that this chapter clears some things up! I wanted to introduce different things about the characters' and their parents' pasts, it just seemed a little easier to do so through Suoh. Im working on the third chapter and trying to reveal things through different characters.  
  
Please RR and Let me know what you think, and maybe let us all know your suspicions on the contents of the letter! Thanks so much for reading!


	4. Its Only 1:45AM

Hello once again everyone! Let me first just do the usual disclaimer...  
  
ahem I do not own the Yu Yu Hakusho names, or the rights. As for the new characters and storyline, I own and technically have the rights to them! Thank you very much!!  
  
Uncanny Resemblances  
  
Chapter 3 It's Only 1:45AM  
  
Genkai sat at the top of the stairs listening to her parents talking. She had told them that she was going to bed early, hoping that Yusuke would tell Keiko about what he and Kuwabara had spoken about earlier. Genkai sat there for almost an hour listening to her parents talk about money, bills, and other stuff like that, she felt as though the boredom from the conversation would put her to sleep!   
  
Keiko had just finished scolding Yusuke for not cleaning when she had asked him to, so that she could do some paperwork that was due the next day at work. For a while the room was silent and the only thing that could be heard was an infomercial that was on TV.   
  
Genkai was just about to go to bed when Yusuke finally brought up the subject.  
  
"Umm Keiko?"  
  
"What Yusuke?" Keiko answered, a tone of unhappiness in her voice.  
  
"Look at this, Hiei gave it to Kuwabara this afternoon." Yusuke pulled out a folded piece of white paper from his back pocket, and handed it over to Keiko.  
  
"Ha, ha very funny Yusuke," Keiko said after reading it.  
  
"Its not a joke."  
  
"It's been too long since we were there to pull this kind of thing."  
  
"Its real, Keiko, look," Yusuke pointed to a place on the paper, but Genkai could only see a white shape from the top of the stairs.  
  
Keiko looked at the paper for a while. "So, do you think we should go?" she asked.  
  
Genkai's hand flew into a fist. Go where? Why wouldn't they tell her about it?  
  
Yusuke's voice cut into Genkai's thoughts, "I think we should."  
  
"But what about Genkai?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah I forgot to mention that, she uh, kinda found out a little bit about that today," Yusuke said.  
  
"What!" Keiko yelled.  
  
"Shh! Keiko, you're gonna wake Genkai up."  
  
"What do you mean she found out?" Keiko asked, her voice hushed but still caught in a mixture of anger and surprise.  
  
"I'm pretty sure she found her own spirit energy. I think she accidentally used the spirit gun on one of her notebooks this afternoon," Yusuke said thoughtfully.   
  
Genkai unclenched her fist and looked down at her finger. Spirit energy? Spirit gun? What the heck were they talking about?  
  
"Ok Yusuke we will go, but there is no way that I will allow her to do anything reckless...or even use her spirit powers!" Keiko said angrily before standing up and walking over to the stairs.  
  
Genkai quickly crawled back into her room and jumped into her bed, and listened as Keiko came up the stairs and walked past the door.  
  
'Why won't she let me use them?' Genkai thought, 'What would I use them for?' Genkai waited to hear Yusuke coming upstairs, but after an hour she still hadn't heard him. She lay there, asking herself the same questions over and over, before finally deciding to get some answers on her own.  
  
Genkai got out of bed and walked down the stairs. Yusuke was still down in the living room sitting on the couch.   
  
"Hey Genkai, what are you doing up so late?"  
  
"Late? Its only 1:45AM," she joked.  
  
"So, what do you want to ask me?"   
  
Genkai's eyes darted from the TV to Yusuke, "Nothing, I-I mean, what would I want to ask you about? There is nothing I want to ask you, N-nothing at all. Why would I-"  
  
"Genkai," Yusuke cut into her stuttering. "I know you were upstairs eavesdropping."  
  
"How did you know?" Genkai asked.   
  
"Uhh, well its hard to explain," Yusuke answered. He knew that if he just answered that it was because he could sense her spirit energy, it would probably just confuse her. "I guess, you want to know about what, your Mom and I were discussing?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Come here," Yusuke said, waving Genkai over to the couch.  
  
Genkai walked over and sat next to her Dad.  
  
"Genkai, you know how I explained earlier today that spirit energy can be channeled through your body and expelled in a way that can be useful to the person who uses their energy?"  
  
Genkai nodded, she hadn't really understood what he had meant though. "But what is it?" she asked.  
  
"Its kind of hard to explain, everyone has some amount of spirit energy, not many people can use it, but some can."  
  
"You?" Genkai asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why do you have it? Why did you use your spirit energy? What can you do with it?" Genkai's questions spilled from her mouth.  
  
"Listen Genkai, its hard to explain why I have it. I went through a lot when I was your age."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me."  
  
"Try me."  
  
Yusuke sighed, and leaned back. "Okay, well I was just like you, a little punk and a delinquent, and one day this little kid was playing in the road, and I did exactly the opposite of what people would have expected me to do. The kid dropped the ball that he had been playing with, and it rolled into the street, he ran after it, and a car came down the street. I didn't want the kid to get hit so I tried to push him out of the way, and the car hit me instead."  
  
"But you survived?" Genkai asked, "what does that have to do with this anyway?"  
  
"Genkai, I didn't survive," Yusuke said.  
  
Genkai opened her mouth to reply, but Yusuke's hand covered her mouth.  
  
"Let me finish," Yusuke said.  
  
Genkai nodded and pushed his hand away.  
  
"I died but I wasn't supposed to, the car wasn't ever going to hit the kid in the first place, and my death was a waste. I went to Spirit World and I was offered a chance to live again, but I would have to complete some challenges. Back then I didn't care whether I died or not, but since I cared so much about Keiko, I decided that I would try and complete the challenges to get my life back."  
  
"And you did?" Genkai asked.  
  
"I'm here aren't I?" Yusuke asked, smiling.  
  
"But I still don't get it."  
  
"That's because, it didn't end there. Koenma, the son of King Yama, had figured that I could help the Spirit World. So, I became a Spirit Detective, and I used my spirit energy to help catch demons." Yusuke looked up at Genkai.  
  
"That sounds kind of..."  
  
"Ridiculous, I know, but I think it would be better if Koenma explained it to you." Yusuke said.  
  
"Koenma?" Genkai asked, she didn't quite understand what he meant by that.  
  
"Here, this is the letter that Kuwabara was freaking out about," Yusuke said tossing the letter over to Genkai.  
  
Genkai opened the letter and read:  
  
To: Spirit Detectives; Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke  
  
Prince of Spirit World, Koenma, asks for you and your families to come to Hanging Neck Island, on Friday, May 26 and spend the weekend. The boat to the Island leaves at 3:45PM Hope to see you there!  
  
Sincerely,   
  
Koenma  
  
Underneath the signature, was a stamp of what looked like a castle type building, and the river Styx.   
  
"May 26th, that's next Friday!" Genkai said, "and we're going?"  
  
Yusuke nodded.   
  
Genkai looked over the letter, "Kuwabara-san is a Spirit Detective too?" she asked.   
  
"Yep."  
  
"Hanging Neck Island...where have I heard that before?" Genkai asked herself quietly.   
  
"Huh?" Yusuke asked her.  
  
"Uh, nothing, I uhh, I'm gonna go to bed, night Dad," Genkai said getting up and walking toward the stairs.  
  
"Night Genkai."  
  
Genkai quickly walked up the stairs and into the room, making sure to close the door, and ran over to the table next to her bed where she had put her cell phone. She dialed the number to Suoh's cell, and waited for him to answer. After waiting for 5 minutes, Suoh finally answered.  
  
"Yeah?" he said. Genkai could tell that she had woken him up.  
  
"Suoh, meet me at the mall tomorrow at noon," she said quietly.  
  
"Yeah. Ok,." Suoh answered and hung up.  
  
Genkai looked down at her cell, he hadn't listened at all, she would have to call him again tomorrow morning.   
  
Genkai put her cell back on the nightstand and jumped into bed, after a short while she was fast asleep.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay! That was Chapter 3!! Longer than the other two, I know, but Yusuke had to explain the first part of the story to Genkai. Also, its been a while since I saw the beginning episodes of Yu Yu Hakusho, and I lost my Yu Yu Hakusho vol. 1 of the manga :( But I think I did a pretty good job with what he did explain, if not, I'm sorry! When Koenma explains it, I will try to make him do better! ...Or maybe I will have to go back and maybe rewrite some of this chapter. Lemme know what ya think!  
  
I also want to thank those of you who have reviewed, I really appreciate it, and I am glad you like the story so far!  
  
Thanks so much for reading! Suggestions are always welcome, please review and tell me what you think. Peace!


End file.
